Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares
by Allanna Stone
Summary: King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance..
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendshop turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

I sighed as I watched the world outside my window. Oh, how I wished I could be among the commoners, free of all the responsibilities that had been thrown onto my shoulders.

But I knew that I couldn't ever be truly free.

I quickly closed the curtains, wrapping my arms around myself as I walked over to the ornate full length mirror that I looked into everyday for the past thirteen years.

What I saw made me smile a litte, not as much as when mother and Anna were alive.

I was a stunning beauty, with long white curls I always wore in a teased fishtail braid that draped over one shoulder, eyes that would shift from one shade of blue to the other depending on how I was feeling, pale skin with freckles across my nose and cheeks, a slender figure with long legs and a doll-like face. I wore a white dress that had snowflakes embroidered on the yolk and the hemline, which swirled around my knees whenever I would turn sharply.

I bit back another sob as I lowered myself to the snow covered carpet and leaned my back against the door, shutting my eyes as tears threatened to take over once more.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know," I whispered as a single teardrop fell from my eyes, freezing before it gone halfway down my cheek. I batted it away, sniffing softly as a knock sounded at my door.

"Elsa?"

I sighed.

"I know you're in there, please come out," begged my father. I didn't hate him, nor did I love him like when I was younger. But I couldn't bear the thought of facing him, not after what happened thirteen years ago…

We had both changed.

I had withdrawn myself from the world, in fear that I would hurt, even kill someone else with my dangerous curse.

Father had grown ruthless, turning the once peaceful kingdom of Arendelle into a place of fear and horror.

"Elsa, please come out," he begged him. "I haven't seen you in over ten years. Please, there's to be a ball tomorrow night, to celebrate your twenty first birthday."

I turned away from the door, walking over to my amour, where I had stacked the numerous unopened birthday presents that I had received over the past years. I sniffled as I traced a bow before softly shutting the door again and sighing.

"_Yes, I want to build a snowman,_" I whispered before the tears started up again.

I knew that the kingdom was turning into a war zone, but I couldn't bring myself to care about my father's people, not when I was still mourning the loss of my dear, little sister and mother.

True, father still cared deeply for me, but it wasn't the same still. I wasn't his little snowflake anymore.

I was a monster, cursed with cryokinesis and frigokinesis, or the ability to control and create frost, ice and snow. I could still remember when Anna and I would sneak out of bed to the giant ballroom to play in the snow when we couldn't sleep.

Anna.

My sister.

I cried softly as I wrapped my arms around myself as I crumpled onto the bed and looked at the mirrored table next to the white and blue pillows. There was a painting of my family, thirteen years ago, before I ripped everything apart.

I picked up the painting, tracing the faces of the two dearest people who I killed, thirteen years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Anna, mother," I whispered before bowing my head, hugging the painting to my chest as I allowed the tears to flow from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

The following night arrived fast then I would have liked. I stood next to my bed, dressed in a teal blue dress with tight sleeves, purple gloves to protect others from my curse, and wore my long curls in an elegant braided bun.

I straightened my back as I heard my father's gentle tap at the door.

"Keep it together; control this!" I sighed before stepping towards the door. I drew back before I touched the doorknob and scolded myself.

I opened the door and bit back a sob at my father's appearance. He had taken the death of my mother and sister the hardest of everyone. His skin had developed a grey pallet and his eyes were sunken in. his hair had turned grey and was spiked up in some places, telling me that he still hadn't gotten rid of his habit of running her hands through his hair when he got nervous.

"Hello, father," I greeted him regally, stepping out from my room and shutting the door behind me.

Father didn't say anything; instead his eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Elsa, you look…" he cleared his throat and offered his arm to me. "Stunning."

I didn't say anything as he led me towards the very same ballroom where Anna and I would play when we were children… I wonder what she would've been like, had I not killed her…

I forced the tears back as we came up to the enormous double doors that led down to the ballroom. I suddenly let go of father, earning me a very puzzled look.

"I'm sorry… but- but I can't-" I choked out, the tears overwealming me once more. I tuned to run back to my room, leaving behind my disappointed father.

I turned a corner and slammed into someone, knocking the two of us over.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going," apologized a chubby man, reaching out a hand to help me back up again, only I sprang up and bolted off again, blocking out everything that was happening around me.

Once I was locked up inside my room again, I threw myself onto the bed again, giving way to my tears.

Not even five minutes later, there was frantic pounding at my door as father demanded to know what was going on.

"Go away!" I finally shouted, the tears now streaming freely as I yanked off my dress and clambered into my favorite hunting trousers and blouse. I needed some air- I couldn't live like this anymore. I hurridly wiped off the makeup that covered my face and grabbed my winter cloak. Despite the fact that it was freezing, I didn't want to appear out of place.

I quickly stuffed my feet into my leather boots and slipped a dagger inside one of the boots for extra precaution as well as a dozen throwing knives into my belt. I grabbed my hunting bow and quiver of arrows before grabbing my soft leather gloves- the ones I wore whenever I would sneak out of the castle for some fresh air. Finally, I let out the pins that held my hair in the coiled braid and allowed it to fall over my shoulder.

Happy with my appearance, I went over to the window and opened it, on the lookout for any guards that might see me. I jumped out and onto the heavy tree branch thati used plenty of times to just escape. True, I was scared that I would kill someone else, I had a tight grip on my powers, making me a volcano waiting to go off. I managed to make snowstorms in my room as a way to burn off the energy that I built up, but where I was going, no one ever went.

The forests.

The place where I killed my mother and Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face so that only the lower half was visible as I slipped in and out of the crowd of commoners with much ease and practice. I handed out gold coins every now and then to people, who would thank me for her generosity before hurrying off.

I smiled sadly as the dark and dangerous forest loomed before me. There was only a well traveled road that led from the kingdom of Arendelle to other parts of the country, which I ignored for the less traveled hunting pathways, which led to more dangerous parts of the dense forest. Only the bravest of the brave would dare to venture out this way for food; most would rather dare to either steal or try to scrape up an honest living. I was one of the few people in the entire kingdom who knew every inch of the forest by heart, and I used this to my advantage.

I scowled as I passed by a pub at the edge of the city, which was full of solders getting drunk, using the excuse of "the crown princess's royal birthday" this time. My scowl only got deeper as I spied one of the soldiers kicking a young serving girl before laughing cruelly as she scrambled up and rushed outside to wash her face of the tears that were streaking her face.

I soundlessly made my way over to her and sighed as I removed my hood. "Might I have some cider, and a slice of bread, miss?"

She froze and whirled around, relaxing when she saw that I was only a young woman. I was thankful that I rarely ventured from my rooms in the past thirteen years, for almost no one knew what I looked like, and that gave me the freedom I craved.

"Of course," she told me, steering me towards the kitchen door, located in the back of the pub. She opened the door and I was hit with the delicious scents of meat and bread cooking.

She quickly gathered up meat and cheese sandwiched between loaves of freshly baked bread and a wineskin of apple cider. I paid for the meal with five gold coins, much more than what the food was worth.

"Keep the change," I told her when she tried to give me back four coins. I quickly made my way out of the pub and towards the forest once more, munching on one half of my meal while sipping at the cider.

I soon reached the forest and began to make my way deep into the thick underbrush that once led to a wide pathway. I soon reached a clearing of grass with small flowers dotting the green every now and then.

I sighed as the last memory of them slipped into my mind.

_It was a normal day in midsummer as my sister and I followed our mother into the forest for a picnic. Anna was begging me to "do the magic", despite the fact the weather was beautiful, if not a bit hot._

_ "Okay, okay!" I laughed once mother reached our picnic spot, as I slowly twirled my ahnds together, forming a snowball, which I tossed up into the air and shaddered into a shower of snowflakes_

_ "Again, again!" she squeaked as I happily made the hot meadow into a winter paradise for the two of us to frolic and play in._

_ I laughed as Anna began to twiling in the snow, shrieking as the cold bit her skin._

_ "Anna!" Mother scolded, taking her scarf off and wrapping it around my younger sister._

_ "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna suddenly piped up, making me grin._

_ I used my powers to make a lump of snow, which Anna and I formed into a snowman, which we named "Olaf"._

_ "Elsa!" she squealed just as we were getting ready to head back to the castle. "Look at what I found!"_

_ I came over and saw that she had a tiny teddy bear cub in her arms._

_ "Anna, Elsa!" Mother suddenly shouted as out of nowhere a even bigger bear chanrged us and headed straight for us.._

The next thing I knew was that I was looking at Anna and mother's still bodies as the bear froze in place, due to my powers. I had acted without even thinking, and I had killed my mother and my little sister.

I had ran back to the castle in hysterics and once father, who was away on a diplomatic matter, heard of what happened, rushed home to help the search party look for my mother and sister.

Their bodies were never recovered.

And so, from time to time, I made the journey to the very same meadow where I had killed them, just to be near them, in a strange way.

As I sat in the meadow, replaying what happened that day, I got the eerie feeling that something, or someone was watching me. I shrugged it off, thinking it to be an animal.

I soon fell into a trance of sorts, aware of the world around me, but not actually living in it.

Until someone touched my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

I spun around, feeling panicked. Had someone followed me? Was it one of father's guards? Did he send them after me?

I gasped when I saw who it was.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you," apologized Jack Frost, the notorious leader of the band of rebels known as the Guardians. I knew his face, for I had seen his wanted papers all around Arendelle on my mindless wanderings throughout the city.

To my surprise, he only wore a light cotton vest over a white shirt, brown trousers, no shoes and a lightweight cloak. It was freezing out, even though the cold never bothered me anyways, but for me to actually see him up close and personal was a huge shock for me.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut before shaking myself free of his graps and took off into the deepest part of the forest.

I ran blindly, trying to remember where I was. My hwart was pounding loudly in my ears as I ran, trying to put as much distance between the dangerous outlaw and me.

I soon came into a steep cliff that overlooked a lake. Swearing inside my mind as I turned around to backtrack, my eyes widened as Frost burst from the woods. He approached me slowly with his hands outstretched to show me that he meant no harm, but I knew better.

I unsheathed my knife from my boot, the blade glinting wickedly as I poised myself for a fight.

"Take it easy!" He wasn't even panting, despite the fact that I had ran through at least a mile and a half of land. "What color is the sky before a storm?"

"What?" I asked him before his question registered in my mind. "Grey."

"What division are you? I don't remember seeing you before," he asked me softly, his eyes still on my blade.

I gasped, not allowing for my guard to lower.

Jack Frost thought I was a fellow rebel!

"I'm new," I answered him curtly. "And I work alone."

He looked confused, making me panic. Had I said something wrong?

And then, he smirked at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"I have to admit, I never met a fellow comrade who worked solo," he stated as a sudden gust of wind pulled the hood of my cloak free, showing him my face. "You're a girl?"

"Woman," I corrected him, giving him a little smirk of my own before pushing past him to run back to Arendelle, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me so that we were face to face- or rather, face to chest.

"There's to be a meeting tonight," he whispered into my ear, making shivers run up and down my spine. "Meet me in front of the tavern on the outskirts of town- and bring a horse, if you can."

I nodded my head numbly as his mouth left my ear, leaving me feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Wait." I turned to face him. I searched for words to say to him, only to come up with nothing.

He smirked again before vanishing into the trees as mysteriously as he has appeared.

I stood there for a minute, terrified, until I willed my feet to move. I zig-zagged my way back to the city, pausing only long enough to flip my hood back over my head so that I could pass through the crowds with ease. Once more, happy with the fact that I had stayed out of the eye of the people for thirteen years, I began the trek back to the fort-like castle I called "home".

I waited for the guards to change before darting inside the stable, where I knew there to be a secret passage that led from the hay loft to the kitchens. I was swift at sneaking in and out of places, and as silent as a mouse.

I popped up inside the pantry and listened for any activity. Hearing nothing, I pushed the door open and stepped out before running back up to my bedroom. I didn't pass by anyone, to my relief.

Once I had locked myself in my room, I threw myself onto my bed and let loose a shaky laugh.

I was now a rebel.

I wondered what would happen to me if father ever found out- would he kill me, or imprison me?

I decided that I didn't want to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

Once darkness fell over Arendelle, I found myself sneaking out of the catsle once more, this time in a teal blue dress with short sleeves and a knee length skirt, black leggings, a turquoise long sleeved blouse, a royal blue cloak, black gloves, earmuff and scarf. I carefully placed my ice skates and a small pouch of coins into a sturdy leather satchel and remembered the lie I was going to tell the Guardians. I kept running over it in my head, to make sure I wouldn't freeze and forget anything, or let anything slip.

I brushed my silver curls inro it's usual teased side braid and noticed that my eyes were ice blue. I straightened my shoulders as I went over to the window and jumped out. I landed on a pile of fresh snow that I had conjured up earlier that day, knowing that I would need to go back out again. Pulling my scarf up to shield and hide the lower half of my face, I ducked my head and made my way towards the tavern that Jack Frost told me to meet him at.

I soon reached it, only to find that it was abandoned. I hid myself in the shadows, waiting for him to come approach.

I waited for about a good fifteen minutes before a shadowy figure showed up in the streets and began to whistle a little tune. I cocked my head as I listened to the melody. It sounded like a drinking song, only it was darker in pitch.

I squinted my eyes and saw that it was Jack Frost, so I revealed myself to him.

"You hide in the shadows," was all that he said. I panicked- my father could control and manipulate shadows. Did he notice?

To my relief he didn't.

"No horse?" he asked me.

"No, if I took a horse, someone would've noticed," I whispered as he led me towards a handsome black steed, wearing a well worn leather saddle and bridle. He noticed that I was wearing a dress and lifted me into the saddle so that I could ride sidesaddle. Instead, I lifted my other leg so that I could ride astride like a man. I waited for Jack to jump on behind me, before settling in for the ride.

About an hour's ride later, we arrived at a tiny inn which looked deserted and abandoned.

"Looks can be deceiving," Jack whispered into my ear as he took the horse around the back and tied it up next o a patch of grass.

I jumped off the horse in an unladylike manner and followed him to the back door, which he knocked on in a series of patterns.

"Password?" grunted someone with a thick accent

"Noon time," answered Jack quietly before the door opened. He took me by the elbow and steered me into a roomy tavern with several tables and men, all who were busy doing something-or-other.

"Jack!" called out a slender woman with an exotic look to her. Her had dark skin and bright red hair. "It's good to see you again!"

"Same here, Tina," he smiled, taking me by the elbow and leading me towards an empty table and pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I sat graciously, keeping my cloak on so that I could observe without being noticed.

This went by for about half a minute before a robust man in red trimmed with white fur spied me.

"Jack! Why aren't you being a proper gentleman and introduce us to the lone recruit!" he boomed loudly, making me wonder how father's guards didn't hear his voice and stop to investigate.

I stood and pulled down the hood of my cloak.

"My name is Anna," I answered him in a crystal clear voice. "I work at the palace as a serving maid for the princess. I'm her only friend and she tells me things, things that I'm not supposed to know."

"Like what?" asked a man with grey hair and front buck teeth.

I took a deep breath before telling them how the king was planning on executing one innocent person a week as punishment for not turning in taxes, how he had taken many young girls from their homes and forced them into prostitution rings, and of how he used his powers over shadows to cause nightmares for everyone.

"The princess doesn't love her father anymore, not after the queen and youngest princess's deaths, that was when the king turned evil," I finished off with.

"And you work solo?" asked the man in red.

I nodded my head.

"Yes sir," I answered bashfully.

"What all have you done?" asked the man with grey hair, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Gave out coins the princess gave me to distribute to the people," I answered honestly.

The man in red came up to me and offered me a hand.

"Welcome aboard, Anna," he rumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

For the next three months, I snuck around the castle by use of the hidden passageways and corridors that I discovered when I was younger, picking up what information I could for the rebellion so that they could stay ten steps ahead of my father. I knew that what I was doing would be considered treason, but I was so tired of my father's dictatorship. Every time I would sneak out of the castle, I would see the results of public hangings, the bodies swaying in the silent breezes. I gave coins away to the poor, often times seeing older siblings stepping up to act as guardians to their younger brothers and sisters, havng lost their fathers to the hangman's noose and their mother to prostitution.

One day, as I was hiding in a secret passage behind father's throne, I overheard something that made me furious to the core.

"King James, I do believe that my daughter Elsa will make your eldest son a perfect bride," father was saying to a short, chubby man with a bald head. "He will arrive in two weeks to meet Elsa, you say? That's perfect timing, as the saying goes…"

I stormed out of the passageway, furious that father would just give me away as though I were a common cow.

Later that night, I was in my room, getting ready to sneak out and go to the Guardians to tell them what all I knew about father's latest plans, when a quiet knock sounded at the door.

"Elsa?" It was father. "Please, I know you're in there. There's something I need to tell you…"

I remained silent, praying that he would go away.

"Today, I received a visit from the king of the Southern Islands. He expresses that his eldest son, Crown Prince Hans, needs a bride."

I gasped loudly, thankful for my theater skills I've been picking up for the past three months as a member of the Guardians.

"Elsa? Please say something," he begged.

I paused for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Why me?" I blurted out, forcing my anger and confusement into my voice.

I heard father take a deep intake of breath before answering me. "Because the only other two princesses in the nearby countries are too young and besides, you're of age."

"What do you want me to say? I can't get married! I'll kill someone else!" I blurted out, feeling tears tricking from my eyes and freezing. "And I wish to marry for love, not because you wish me to wed!"

I heard father sigh heavily as I imagined him running his hands through his grey hair.

"How about a deal?" he finally stated. "The crown prince is coming in two weeks for a visit. If you don't like him, you don't have to become his bride. If you do, then you will be wed. How's that?"

I sighed, crumpling to the floor and crying softly, but loud enough for father to hear me.

Finally, I heard his shuffle away, no doubt to his bedroom for fitful sleep. I quickly tossed on my cloak before making a hasty exit from my window and landing on the ground, where I then made a break for it, keeping to the shadows.

An hour later, when I arrived at the abandoned pub where the Guardians met every night, I tied up my horse in the back before knocking out a complex pattern at the door and giving my password.

"Anna!" boomed North, the leader of the Guardians, coming over to taking my cloak. "What news do you have for us?"

I took a deep breath before reaching into my satchel and coming up with several sheets of parchment paper and a few books.

"The princess gave these to me," I informed them quietly. I had told the guardians that the princess hated her father and wanted to help with the rebellion. After taking a vote, we all agreed that the princess could be a part of the rebellion, though she didn't want to show up and cause for further chaos, so everyone decreed me to me her messenger, which was fine by me. "She copied these down for me to bring to you- don't ask, she won't tell me."

There was one person who didn't think that the princess meant us anything good.

"Is it in code again?" grunted Benny, leaning back in his chair to take a drag of a cigarette. He was, of course, referring to my fast penmanship, when I had almost ran out of time to write.

I glared at him while North read the neat legible handwriting of mine before looking up with a grim face.

"The tyrant plans to execute thirteen men for treason," he announced.

"We must get to them before he does!" I muttered, trying to think of a way for me to get the message across without attracting my father's attention.

"Yes, but how?" asked North.

Suddenly, an idea formed inside my head.

"I think I may have an idea…"

~xoXox~

The following week, I could be found in the marketplace, giving away fresh loaves of bread for the castle kitchens. Thankfully, the head cook had somehow or other guessed who I was and my involvement with the rebellion, and had kept her mouth shut, which I was truly grateful for. In payment, she gave me several dozen freshly baked goods to hand out to the poor on a daily basis. Last night, I had asked her to bake in letters with urgent messages and to place those loaves aside, which she did without asking any questions.

Now, I was out in the busy market place, giving away bread to those who couldn't afford it, and occasionally slipping in a piece of gold here and there.

Finally, I reached the houses where the men who were to be hanged were living. I knocked on their doors and with a bright smile, handed over the bread before wishing them a good day.

I smirked as I arrived back at my room and opened the window to let myself in.

I was so smart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

The day that Crown Prince Hans came to Arendelle, it was snowing.

I was dressed in my nicest, which was a white gown with silver embroidery on the skirt and cap sleeves, had a high neck and was backless, silver flats, and teal blue gloves which father had given me for this occasion. I also wore my silver tiara, which was studded with diamonds and pearls, and my mother's locket, which held a formal royal portrait of all of us before…

I slapped myself mentally, forcing myself not to cry and smear my makeup. I wore my long platinum blonde curls in a formal braided bun, which made my scalp itch and I was dying to let it down into my favorite side braid, but I worried what father would say.

I was so nervous- I had told myself that I wouldn't fall for him, no matter how handsome or polite he was. I couldn't help but think of Kack, with his snow white hair, bright blue eyes and gentle hands…

I was snapped from my thoughts as the doors to the throne room opened, revealing a rather handsome young man dressed in a military uniform with shiny black boots and white dress gloves.

"King Kozmotis," he greeted, reaching the throne and kneeling down. I was standing next to father as he sat in his throne, remembering when Anna and I would sit on his lap and play…

I snapped myself from the past once more as father stood and smiled at Crown Prince Hans with false warmth in his black eyes. He was wearing his customary blacks and grays, and today his skin appeared to be ash gray.

"Prince Hans- you have grown since I last saw you," father stated.

I smiled sadly, remembering how much Anna had a crush on the older man. Every summer, my family would go to the Southern Isles for some rest and relaxation. I would create ice rinks and snowmen with Anna in our shared bedchambers.

I looked up just in time to see Hans reaching for my hand. I instinctively yanked away from his reach and looked down with sadness in my eyes.

"Elsa," father reprehended me sternly.

"I'm sorry father, Prince Hans," I whispered, forcing myself not to start bawling. "It's just hard to let go of mother and Anna…"

By this point, I had lost it and tears were trickling down my face. Hans looked uncomfortable while father looked as sympathetic as he could, which was to say not very.

"May I offer my condolences once more?" he asked awkwardly as I struggled to get myself under control once more.

"Elsa and Anna were close, as I'm sure you can remember," father told Hans as I was led out of the throne room by a maid.

"Do I ever! I can still remember the two of them ganging up on me and beating me senseless! Even with having twelve younger brothers, they still enjoyed terrorizing me!" he chortled.

"And you would never strike them back!" father reminded him, laughing as well. Shivers ran down my back at how dark and cold he sounded.

"I was raised properly," Hans was telling father as the doors closed. The maid led me off towards the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate to help calm me down.

The days passed.

I found myself isolating myself more and more from Prince Hans. Mind you not because I didn't like him- he was sweet, charming, kind, caring and incredibly handsome. But I had my mind on other things.

Like the rebellion.

The Guardians continued use my help, taking in every suggestion and comment that I made into consideration. I spoke carefully, fearful about what might happen if they found out who my father was.

And as for my curse, it didn't grow out of hand, nor did it ebb any less. It was just always there. I was certain to always wear my gloves as not to hurt or worse, kill, anyone else.

"Elsa?"

I looked up at the knocking on my door.

"Would you care to come for a ride with me?" Hans asked.

"No thank you, I'm afraid that I'm not feeling well," I answered in a quiet voice, turning away from the window, where I had been people watching and daydreaming. "Perhaps another time?"

I heard Hans sigh in resignation.

"If you insist," he answered me in a courtly way before I heard his footstep going down the hall.

I was sorry that I kept pushing him away, but it was for his own good. If I ended up killing him, then Arendelle and the Southern Islands would go to war. And oh, how I hated the idea of a war.

I sighed as I turned away from the window, going over to my wardrobe to change into my usual going-out-to-meet-with-the-Guardians outfit. I grabbed my quiver of arrows, my bow and my satchel before jumping out the window and running for freedom.

After pulling up the hood of my cloak, I quickly made my way out the servants' way, where there was only an elderly guard posted to watch, and to my joy, he was sound asleep. Even though he knew me as being the princess's personal servant, I still wanted for less than possible people to see me.

I had started to run in order to reach the guardian's hideout a few weeks ago and I enjoyed the exercise tremendously. It was a change from me hiding in my bedroom, reading and creating music to amuse myself, that's for certain.

I soon arrived at the Guardian's hideout and entered, making sure that North recognized my password ("Snowflake bunny").

"Ah, Anna!" boomed North once I entered. "Do you have any news?"

"Other than the fact that the princess avoids Prince Hans as though he is the plague, yes. As a matter of fact, I do have some interesting news for you." I quickly took out my notes and spread them out of a table. "I found out that the Southern Isles are providing Pitch with the funds to pick off rebels. He's using the excuse of 'helping the poor' but the princess saw right through that charades and did some investigating of her own."

The Guardians listened as I told them everything that I had learned while evesdropping outside of father's throne room without speaking.

"Hmmm…" muttered Benny, taking a puff of his cigar. "Sounds like we should make a move soon."

"I agree with you," piped in Tooth, an exotic woman with dark skin and bright red hair. "But what should we do?"

"Crash the engagement party?" I joked. Everyone's eyes riveted towards me, making me blush a deep red.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea…" mumbled North. "The only problem would be the Southern Isles… we need them on our side. We cannot afford to repel them either way."

I nodded, trying to quickly come up with an idea of how the Guardians could make a statement without ticking off anyone.

"I know!" Jack suddenly piped up. "We could kidnap the princess!"

I snorted. "Yeah, well good luck with that plan," I stated, folding my arms across my chest. "The princess had holed herself up in her room ever since…"

I halted, feeling the tears rushing to my eyes. Forcing myself to take deep, calming breaths, I turned my head away to look out the window.

"Ever since what?" Jack asked me softly, placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Ever since the queen and the youngest princess were killed," I whispered. "She blamed herself for what happened."


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

**I dedicate this chappie toHopelessRomantic183.**

The following day, I was in my room, huddling in a corner as I made snowflakes dance in the air before me. I was still thinking of Jack, and wondering what his lips felt like…

I smiled sadly.

Too bad I would never find out, with me being a princess and him being a commoner.

My mind shifted to Anna. I wondered what she would be like today if I hadn't killed her.

She would probably have long hair, dark ginger in color and worn in twin braids.

She would probably have a fondness for the colors green and purple.

She would probably still wake me up in the middle of the night to play.

She would probably still be just as quirky and clumsy as ever, but still accepting and optimistic.

I choked back a sob as I rested my chin on my knees. I hated acting like a damsel in distress, but it was just so hard to let go of the past.

Especially when it was none other than me who caused this whole mess.

If only I handt begged for a picnic, then everything would still be normal. =

Father wouldn't be so cruel.

I wouldn't be so sad all the time.

Hans wouldn't be here.

I wouldn't have met Jack.

I smiled a bit at that last thought.

Jack was, in a way, my friend and close companion. Even though he had no idea of my true identity, he still cared about me- I could tell that much. He would always touch me- tucking a curl behind my ear, grabbing my (gloved) hand as we walked to and from places in the city whenever we would go to run errands for the Guardians, or even hugging me goodbye, as he been taking up doing as of lately.

I was a bit worried for when spring would come, when I would have to shed my gloves in order to fit into the crowd of peasant all the more better, but I had decided to take it one day at a time.

When night fell over Arendelle, I quickly donned my usual clothes before sneaking out the window and landing in a snow drift that I had created. I ran to the one place where the gates weren't being guarded and I climbed, jumping over and landing on the other side. I ran to the tavern where Jack and I had taken to meeting before going to the Guardian's headquarters for the meeting.

By the time we arrived, the meeting had already started and was in full swing.

Benny was arguing heatedly about something with Sandy, who was deaf and used sign language to communicate, in a full out match.

"They're arguing about when to strike," Tooth informed us in a low voice as we settled ourselves into chairs. I sat next to Jack, close enough to brush shoulders, but not to that we were too close.

"Enough!" boomed North in a loud voice. "We'll strike in a week's time, once the prince goes back to the Southern Isles, so that should give us more than enough time to rally our troops, gather supplies and make other plans. Anna, do you have any updates?"

"Only that the princess doesn't care much for the prince," I answered n a strong voice. Ever since I started coming to these meetings, my confidence began to blossom into a beautiful flower.

North sent me a look.

"I'm sorry, but it's tricky getting information these days, with Kozmotis practically forcing the princess and the prince to spend time together," I defended myself. "Besides, the princess has appointed me to be her own personal 'keep-a-lookout-for-that-prince'," I added in, using air quotes to prove my point.

North chuckled at me before turning to the plans.

Jack squeezed my hand gently before glancing out the window.

I looked as well and just about fainted.

There was nothing but a thick blanket of frost and snow covering everything.

"Holy crap…" he muttered, drawing everyone's attention to the snow covered landscape.

"Meeting dismissed- we'll meet back in six days, on the eve before the attack. Everyone knowns what they're supposed to do? Good," North barked, sending everyone into a flurry of packing up to go back to their houses.

"Anna," Jack touched my shoulder and I turned to face him. "You can stay at my place- it's not far from here. Besides, I hate the idea of you traveling in all this snow."

I quickly weighed my options. If I tried to return home tonight, then I would probably get lost and die. If I stayed with Jack, then father's guards might take note of my absence and send out search parties.

But if I left early enough in the morning, I could avoid that.

"I would love to," I murmured softly, turning a slight shade of pink and he squeezed my hand before leading me out towards the small stables for the ride to his home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**I now have a new fan page on Facebook called Allanna Stone- I will (hopefully) update everyday with new ideas and plot lines and even will be accepting fan art. Pleasy sneezy go and give it a like?**

Jack lived in a tree house.

Despite its well hidden appearance, there was a bed and stove inside, along with a small chest which contained a change of clothes and extra socks.

After helping me up into the warm house, he offered me bread for dinner.

"I'm sorry that I don't have anything else…" he apologized, his eyes lighting up when I pulled cheese, meat and a flask of cider from my satchel.

"As you were saying?" I teased him, blushing as he smiled brightly at me.

Oh, that smile…

Dinner was silent as we both munched on cheese and meat sandwiches and passed the flask back and forth between the two of us.

"You take the bed, Anna. I'll sleep on the floor tonight," he told me.

I frowned.

"No, we'll both sleep in the bed," I argued back, giving him a glare as he tried to push on. "Final."

He gave in, clearly not happy about my decision as I stretched the kinks out of my back and yawned.

"I need to go back to the castle early if I don't want to be questioned about where I was," I mumbled sleepily, curling up onto Jack's bed.

"I'll wake you at sunrise," Jack told me, slipping in underneath the covers as well and wrapping his arms around me.

For the first time in forever, my body felt warm.

Before I knew it, Jack was shaking me awake.

"It's time for you to go back to the castle," he told me in a low voice. I yawned as I gathered up my boots and satchel, not willing to believe that the night had passed by so quickly.

"Will I see you again before the rebellion?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Tomorrow night, at the tavern," he whispered. "We can chat over beers."

"Sounds perfect," I grinned. Even though I hated liquor, I still looked forwards to seeing Jack again.

Jack and I rode on a single horse back to the castle. With me behind him and my arms wrapped around his waist with my cheek resting lazily against his shoulder as I drifted in and out of sleep.

I was soon awakened by Jack, gently nudging me with his shoulder.

"We're here, Anna," he told me in a low whisper. I jerked awake and smiled my thanks at him before slipping from the saddle and making my way towards the tall wall. I used my ice powers to create a loud _**CRACK**_ which shattered the silence and distracted the guards. Winking at Jack, I jumped over the wall and landed on the other side before making a run for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

The following night couldn't come fast enough for me.

I spent most of the day holed up in my room, to jittery to eat, too scared to go out.

I was so excited to get to know Jack, but at the same time, scared, no- terrified, that I would let something slip. I spent most of the day rehearsing what to say and what questions to ask.

At long last, night arrived.

I somehow or other crept out of the castle walls and into the city on foot, where Jack met me at the crossroads.

"It's not really safe for people to travel alone at night," he murmured as we were both swept into the pub.

Soon, we were both chatting it up over tankards of hot chocolate.

"Your turn!" Jack told me with a heart melting grin.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him curiously, regretting the question immediately.

"Pippa, she was six years younger than I was," he pushed his tankard from one side of the table to the other. "She was kidnapped three years ago, when I was eighteen."

I gasped and covered his hand with my glove hand.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, feeling tears prickling up behind my eyes as I remembered Anna.

"And you?" he turned the table onto me.

"Her name was Emma, she was three years younger than I was," I answered in a soft voice. "I lost Emma and mother to an illness ten years ago."

Jack looked guilty as he hastily switched the subject.

"Favorite season?" he asked me causally.

"Winter," I answered immediately.

"Same here," Jack smirked.

I glanced down at my tankard and smiled at the fat marshmallows which floated in the dark brown liquid.

"Why are you a…" I trailed off, glancing around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on us.

"I don't agree with the politics," he answered stiffly, making me slap myself for my stupidity.

"Why do you wear gloves?" he asked me quietly.

I took a shuddering breath, not sure of what to tell him.

"It's complicated," I finally answered with a deep sigh before changing the subject.

How could I tell him that I killed my little sister and my mother?

How could I tell him that I was cursed with the power of ice and snow?

How could I tell him my father was Pitch?

The answer was clear to me:

I couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

The week flew by like seconds.

Before I knew it, it was the night before the attack on Pitch.

To say I was nervous was a huge understatement.

I was terrified.

I was terrified for the lives of the Guardians and of the rebels. I didn't want for there to be blood on my hands.

I left the castle at nightfall and made my way towards the pub, where Jack and I always met up to ride for the meetings together.

"Hey,' he greeted me once I made myself visible to him and him alone. I hid in the shadow of a giant oak tree this time, and made a cold breeze blow to alert Jack to where I was. To other people, the breeze was a normality, but it had long since become a signal for Jack and I.

"Hey yourself," I greeted him back, grinning as he held out a hand for me to hop up onto his horse. I found myself feeling guilty as he directed the creature towards the meeting spot.

The meeting went accordingly, with North telling us what supplies we had, and with me piping in and telling what all I knew about the royal armory, where there were endless supplies of weapons. I had taken careful inventory while Hans was chatting to the captain of the guards, every now and then peppering them with a question about something or other. At my count, there was enough weaponry and ammunition to fuel the rebellion and a few more wars, if there should ever be cause for one.

Which, in my reign, there will not be a probable or just cause for any war of any kind, or so I was planning.

But my biggest fear was that I wouldn't be able to be the queen that Arendelle needed.

True, I was regal and stunningly beautiful, but it took much more than being regal and stunningly beautiful to run a country.

I blinked myself from my thoughts and forced myself to pay attention to what North was saying, which was about the weak spots in the army and the castle walls.

"From what Anna told us, it looks like the greatest threat is if they are able to get to the cannons."

He was referring to the giant slingshots which could toss balls of fire a good thousand or more feet.

The very cannon which started the bonfires every year.

The bonfire where thirteen virgin girls would burn to death.

I shuddered in horror, thinking of all the people who had died at my father's hand. I could remember a time when he would tuck Anna and I into bed, read us both a bedtime story and kiss our foreheads goodnight. I could remember a time when Anna had the four of us- her, father, mother and I- play tea party. She had reversed the roles of king and queen and had father put on a pink sparkly tutu and wear a ridiculous crown; but he just took it all in stride, laughing along with mother at the absurdity of it all. I could remember a time when father spoiled Anna and I with chocolate and dolls, dresses and ribbons, books and other small gifts that all little girls loved to receive.

I was shaken from my thoughts once more by Jack's cold hand on my back.

"Anna, it's snowing outside again," he whispered into my ear. "I think you should stay at my place again tonight."

I nodded, smiling as Jack held out his hand for me to stand up and walked me out of the abandoned inn.

Before I knew it, Jack was shaking me awake and telling me that it was time to return to the castle.

"I'll go and ready the horse," I volunteered cheerfully before jumping from the tree house to the ground and skipping to where the horse was tied up.

The second I was out of sight, a hand snaked out from the shadows and muffled my surprised yelp.

"Well, well, well. I should've guessed," Hans chuckled wickedly as I fought to free myself.

I struggled to free myself from Han's hold on me, only to find that he was stronger than I was.

I whispered a prayer up to whoever God was as I ripped off a glove, using it to freeze his boots to the grass and using all my weight to force him backwards. I jumped from him grasp as he bent over, trying to stay upright. When he saw what I had done to him, his eyes widened.

"Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold," I whispered into his ear. "Beware the frozen heart."

I saw his eyes widen in fear as I knocked him out and ran back up to Jack's home.

"Jack!" I hissed, knocking on the door rapidly.

"What is it?" he asked me, opening the door and seeing my frantic face.

"The prince must've followed me- he apprehended me in the forest, but I knocked him out. Come on, we have to move!" I cried. He nodded before going back inside and coming back out with a bag which I knew to hold the plans for the rebellion.

"This way!" he whispered, taking me by the hand, which I suddenly realized with a panicked start, was gloveless. I didn't have any time to stop and put my glove back on because Jack was hoisting me up onto his horse and thundering off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

"The rebellion is happening!"

That was all that could be heard as the Guardians attacked the castle walls. I had snuck Jack, a few other well rebels and myself inside, where I quickly sent everyone off to their respected place before claiming that I was going to go warn the princess and tell her to stay put.

"Anna." Jack suddenly pulled me aside just as I was going down a hallway and gently tucked a curl back behind my ear. "Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure," I answered him, blushing as he took my hands in his and kissed the knuckles gently.<br>"After all this is over…" he trailed off, seeming to have lost his nerve before taking a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

I stared at him with an open mouth.

I was torn.

If I married him, then I could win the love of my people. But Jack would be angry with me for lying to him for well over six months.

I made my decision.

"Yes, Jack," I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. "I would love to marry you."

Jack slipped a small ring onto my finger before kissing me. When we both came up for air, I examined the ring. It was a small silver band with a simple diamond in place.

"I'll wear this close to my heart," I told him, taking the ring off and placing it on Anna's pendant that I found in her room after she was killed at my hand. I then slipped the charm down the front of my dress as not to lose it during the scuffles that were now taking place.

I gave Jack one last kiss before turning and running down the hallway, shedding my cloak and gloves as I ran, using my magic to freeze those stupid enough to challenge me.

I felt only rage- rage fueled by the memories of father treating his kingdom like dirt and mud found on the bottom of one's shoes.

I froze everyone in my path as I stalked to father's chambers above the dungeons. When I came to the doors (which were barricaded, of course) I sent out several icy blasts at the door, shattering it into a thousand different pieces.

"Elsa, my dear daughter!"

I turned at the sound of my name and made a sword out of ice, which I pointed at the man who I called father all my life.

The fight was short, but grueling. Father used each and every one of his tricks in an effort to try and disarm me, but I used them to my advantage. It all ended when I stabbed him in the stomach and looked him in the eye as I twisted the sword and yanked upwards before pulling out and stepping back as dying body screamed in pain before falling to the floor.

My insides threatened to vomit back up at the stench of his insides, which littered the rugs and fur, but I forced myself not to do so as I sliced off his head.

I then walked over to the balcony, where I could see a lot of the fighting happening.

"Kozmotis is dead!" I bellowed, raising his head for all to see. "His reign of terror is at long last over!"

Those in the courtyard cheered loudly as citizens and rebels alike swarmed the courtyard,a ll cheering quite loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

The next few days were filled with such a blur that I could have sworn that I was drunk. Everyone was in a downright tizzy, getting ready for my coronation. But I was terrified.

I knew that the moment my true identify was revealed, all hell would break loose between the Guardians.

And Jack…

Sweet Jack, who didn't know what he had gotten himself into by courting me…

What would he say?

There was no time to ponder this, as how the day arrived in no time at all.

I found myself staring at my regal reflection in my mirror as maids bustled about me, making sure that my dress was spotless. I nervously fiddled with my gloves, sighing heavily as I whispered to myself, "Today's the day."

As I walked down the hallway to the balcony, where the ceremony would be taking place so that everyone could witness my becoming queen, I was struck with fear, sadness and nerves.

Fear that once who I really was went out, the Guardians would reject me.

Sadness that Anna and mother weren't here to celebrate this joyous occasion with me.

Nerves about standing up in a crowd of people and making a speech.

"It's now or never," I whispered before climbing up the steps that led to the balcony which overlooked the courtyard. I had decided to wear my favorite white gown with silver snowflakes embroidered on the skirt, high neck and that was backless, my teal gloves and mother's locket. I wore my hair in a braided coil once more, with a blue ribbon to pull out and have my hair go down into its favorite side braid when the time was right.

I took a deep breath before nodding to the guards who kept a close watch on who entered the balcony. They both snapped to attention and I stepped out into the cold sunshine.

The second my people saw me, they all started to clap and cheer madly, making me take a deep breath as I knelt to the priest, taking up the glass orb and jeweled scepter in my hands.

"I now pronounce you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" boomed the priest as I stood and faced the people with a regal look on my face.

I saw the Guardians, who I had asked to attend, (though I technically sent them a formal invitation, but who cares? They did show up!) looking at me with shock.

I then saw Jack.

The look on his face was heart breaking. He looked like he wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

I snuck out during the celebration. I had to find Jack and the Guardians and just explain things to them... hell to it, I didn't know why I had lied to them, but I just needed to talk to them and get their opinions on a few ideas I had to make Arendelle a much better kingdom.

I was so focused on finding Jack's white hair that I failed to notice that I was being followed until the creak of a bow being aimed met my ears. I threw myself out of the way just in time to avoid having an arrow pierce my head.

"You're father had my daughter killed on his yearly burnings," spoke the man, who wore ratty clothes. "She was the light of my life, and now she is gone!" He broke down into sobs as guards ran out from nowhere, where they had been evidently tailing me to make sure that I wasn't killed.

I held up my hand to signal them to stay put.

"Go on and kill me! Your father made sure that I don't have anything to live for!" he bawled.

I took the basket of warm, crunchy bread I had smuggled from the party and handed him a loaf.

"I am not my father," I told him, looking him square in the eye. "But I too, know the heartache of losing someone close to the heart. My mother and little sister were killed years ago, by a rabid bear."

The rabid bear wasn't true, but I wasn't going to tell him that I had killed them

"Go, on, take it- you look hungry enough to eat a cow," I told him gently, watching as he wolfed down the bread.

"You are a scribe, I take it?" I asked him, noticing the ink stains on his hands and clothes. "Starting tomorrow, I want you to write down how many live in each house, what their skills are, and what all they need- food, clothes, shelter… I shall pay you thirty pieces of gold."

His eyes widened. Thirty pieces of gold were enough to buy six horse and still have some left over.

"Now, my guards are going to take you to the castle, where you will find a warm bed and food for your stomach," I continued. "And maybe you'll even become a better archer." My eyes sparkled with mild amusement as I pulled aside one of the guards. "Give him a good room on the third floor."

The guard's eyes widened in shock- the third floor was for visiting nobles, royalty and dignitaries, but I was hoping to change that.

"You will make a great queen."

I jumped and yelped as North's voice came out of nowhere. The guards who were still with me raised their spears as the Guardians stepped from the shadows. I caught sight of Jack, who refused to meet my eye.

"I'm was hoping to find you- you all vanished so quickly after I became queen!" I scolded them.

"We apologize, your majesty," said North, sweeping into a low bow.

I walked over to him and raised him to stand in front of me.

"Do not treat me as though I was of higher ranking, for I am equal to you." I stepped over to Bunny and tapping his nose. "And you." I walked over to Sandy and signed to him. _And you_.

Finally I ended up in front of Jack and placed my now bare hand into his and drew it up to my chest.

"And you," I whispered just as a light snowfall began to fall, sticking to my hair. "Jack I love you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's impossible to stay mad at you," he murmured before grabbing me and giving me a knee weakening kiss.

When we both pulled away, I saw that Jack was tossing a snowball up and down in his hands a few times before throwing it into the air and making it explode into thousands of glittering snowflakes.

"You have magic?" I gasped. "And here I was, thinking that I was the only one!"

"Guess you weren't the only one keeping secrets," he teased me, picking me up and spinning around a few times.

I gasped as he floated up into the air, holding me tight to his chest.

"You can fly?!" I squeaked in fear as he went only as high as the lowest tree branch.

"It comes in handy from time to time," he told me with a mischievous smile.

"I wish I could fly," I confessed, sighing with envy.

"You mean you can't?" he asked, surprised. I was dimly aware of the guards and the other Guardians leaving us in peace and quiet.

"If I could, do you think I would've shown you?" I snapped playfully.

"Good point," he mumbled, taking me by the hands and letting me walk on air in front of him

"This is nice," I mumbled, spinning out of his arms only to begin to fall, where he caught me and swept me up into his arms.

"Come on, let's go tour the kingdom," he murmured softly into my ear before rocketing upwards into the sky.

I shrieked and giggled as the air rushed past me, turning my hair into a mess. I had already changed from my coronation dress into a more casual, yet elegant dress made of pale blue silk that had diamonds sparkling on the bodice and hem. I tossed my arms up into the air as Jack held me up by the waist.

And then it happened.

Jack dropped me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

I shrieked as I plummeted down before landing in a pile of leaves.

I shook my head a few times, wondering how high I had been when I had fallen. I glanced around and saw that I was surrounded by little moss covered boulders. I shuddered as I imagined landing on one of them. That would have hurt a lot.

I stood and shook out whatever I collected in my skirt before looking around even more. I was getting the feeling that I was being watched.

"Hello?" I called out. I wasn't getting any feelings of danger, but as I turned, I saw what looking like a purple skirt disappearing behind a boulder. "I can see you!"

A loud grunt made me stop in my tracks for only a moment before charging towards the sound. As I rounded the corner, I saw a young teenager, a few years younger than I, sitting on the ground. Apparently she had tried to scale a tree to get a better look at me from a distance.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern as she turned her head to look at me.

I felt the color drain from my face.

"Anna?" I whispered, taking a step towards her. "Anna is that really you?"

She hadn't changed much- her dark strawberry hair was longer, and worn in twin briads. Her cheeks were covered in freckles and her blue eyes were just as clear as anything else.

"Elsa?" she whispered, not believing her eyes. "Elsa, is that really you?"

I smiled and raced to hug her. I was suddenly aware of a cracking sound that echoed throughout the valley. I placed myself in front of Anna as the boulders came to life, revealing roly-poly like figures.

"Grand Pabbie, this is my sister, Princess Elsa!" Anna bubbled.

"Actually, I am now queen," I gently corrected her. "Or at least, mother is. Where is she?"

Anna's face drooped.

"She died in that bear attack," she answered in a mournful voice, burying her face into my shoulder. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her."

I felt sorrow tear my heart into two.

"And father?" Anna asked, breaking me from my moment of loss.

"He is dead," I answered shortly, sparing her the details.

"Elsa!"

Jack swung out of the sky just then, landing and blocking my sister and I from the boulder people things.

"Don't hurt them! They are rock trolls!" Anna yelped.

Jack stood back and smiled sheepishly.

"Who's he?" she asked me.

"Anna, this is Jack, my fiancé," I introduced him. "Jack, this is my sister, Anna."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna," he greeted her with a low bow. "Your sister had told me so much about you."

Anna giggled girlishly before trying the curtsy to him, only to edn up flat on her face.

"Oops…" she giggled.

"You are a lost cause!" I teased her. I turned to face Jack. "How do we get back? I don't think you can fly the two of us back into town."

"I'll fly and come back with horses," he suggested before looking up at the sky. "Or maybe you and Anna could stay here for the night?"

I glanced up and noticed that it was close to sundown.

"Please, Elsa? We'll have so much fun, just like when we were younger!" she pleaded.

"Oh alright!" I gasped as she launched herself at me, making me stumble and fall down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

Anna and I spent the entire night giggling and chatting. I could not find words to describe having my little sister back in my life. It was just…

Wonderful.

As the sun began to rise into the sky, Anna and I were helping the rock trolls gather up breakfast. She said her goodbyes, sniffling as hugs were handed out.

Then I heard hoof beats. I looked up and smiled as Jack appeared with a white horse for Anna and I to share and two guards.

"Queen Elsa, we were busy when you couldn't be found last night," spoke up one of the guards before turning to face my sisters. "Hello, your highness." He bowed from his saddle.

Jack jumped from his horse and helped us onto the white horse before taking the reins and leading the group from the valley. Anna twisted to wave goodbye to the rock trolls, and I saw that they were also waving.

"Elsa I'm so sorry that I couldn't get back to you last night," he fretted.

I placed my hand onto his arms, drawing his attention onto me.

"Jack, don't fret. Please," I begged him. "It's purely my own fault for letting go of you."

I felt Anna leaning into my back, her arms wrapped loosely around my waist, giving me a feeling of joy.

My sister was alive and she was coming home with me!

**Next chapter will be the end! WAAAAAAAAAH!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Daughter of Darkness, Daughter of Nightmares**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the songs mentioned.**

**SUMMARY:**

**King Kozmotis rules over his kingdom with an iron fist. The only hope for Arendelle is his daughter, Elsa, who can control ice, frost and snow. But she had locked herself away, convinced that her power will kill people. But when a small group of rebels know as the Guardians kidnap her in an effort to make Kozmotis step down from the throne, an unlikely friendship turns to romance as Elsa slowly comes to realize that she is not alone…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Pleasy sneezy go and check out this amazing story!**

**Yuki No Megami****By:****Piccolo Sky**

**A year later…**

A scream echoed from the birthing hall, where Jack was pacing in front of the door, which his nails bitten down to the nailbeds.

"Jack, please calm down," his little sister, Pippa told him. Elsa had found her, working as a maid for an elderly lord a few miles away. The lord had been sad to let her go, saying that she was a perfect nanny for his many grandchildren whenever they would come and visit. A few days after she had come to live at the palace, the lord had passed away and left her his estate in his will, leaving Pippa an heiress.

"How can I? She sounds like she's in pain!" Jack panicked, clenching his hair with one fist.

Just then a sharp cry filled their ears.

Jack paled and rushed into the chamber with Pippa close on his heels.

"Elsa!" he cried, rushing over to where his wife was propped up on a few pillows and cradling a bundle.

"Jack," she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "Come and meet your daughter."

Jack smiled down at the peacefully sleeping little girl in his wife's arms and took her.

"She's so beautiful," he breathed.

"Jack, when you're done, come and say hello to your son!" Anna called out, cradling another bundle in her arms.

Jack's face went blank for a few moments before he smiled and sat next to his wife and kissed her.

"Can I come in now?" asked Kristoff, Anna's fiancé, poking his head into the birthing chamber. "Oh, just look at him!"

"I know!" Anna squealed, handing over the little boy to his mother and standing back to watch mother, father, son and daughter.

"You are so lucky," Pippa sighed in envy.

"I still cannot believe that my water broke right in the middle of that cabinet meeting!" Elsa laughed, tucking her head into her husband's shoulder and just resting there.

"Jack, I was wondering if I could ask you a sensitive question?" Pippa piped up nervously.

"Shoot," Jack said, tearing his eyes away from his children.

But before she could speak, a guard came from outside, looking a bit excited.

"My king, Lord Weatherby's youngest son is here and wishes to have a word with you,"

Pippa turned pink as Jack told for him to come in.

In entered a handsome young man of about twenty years with sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was well built and carried himself with confidence.

After greeting everyone with their respective titles, he turned to face King Jackson of Arendelle.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," he began in a nervous voice. "But it appears as though the queen had just given birth. Perhaps I can come back at another more convenient time…?"

Jack caught the share look between Pippa and this young man and knew what he was going to ask, but waited it out.

"Please, speak. After all, your father was kind to Pippa," Elsa urged him, causing for his face to turn the color of a tomato at the girl's name.

"We had talked before she came to live here…" he gulped. "Of marriage."

The room was so quiet that if a needle fell, it would be heard.

"My father gave me his blessing, and we were just beginning to talk about the ceremony when she was…" he looked up and caught sight of Jack, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He gulped and stopped talking.

"Victor, what are you scared of?" Pippa asked in a soft voice.

"I'm scared of your brother who looks as though he's going to order me to be executed," he gulped.

Pippa sighed and slapped her brother upside the head.

"Please, do continue," Elsa ordered in a kind voice.

"… and I was wondering if you would give us your blessing to wed," Victor finally stuttered out.

Jack thought back on all that his little sister had told him about the Weatherby's, of how they treated her with kindness and were certain to make sure that she felt as though she were one of the family, despite being only a maid.

Victor, she had talked a lot about him. Of how he had taught her to ride a horse, and when he took her to a fruit orchid that the Weatherby family owned to gather apples to bake pies for the family party that was sprung on her at the last minutes. Of how he helped her in the kitchens and amused his nieces and nephews with Pippa.

"You'll have to prove your love to me," Jack spoke slowly.

"Yes, sire, I will, I most certainly will!" babbled Victor in happiness before turning to face Pippa and kissed her hand.

The joy that lit up her face made Jack smile.

"You have my blessing," Jack told them, biting back a laugh as Victor turned bright pink with happiness.

"Thank you Jack!" yelled Pippa, launching herself at her brother to give him a hug.

The twins didn't wake up the entire time.


End file.
